


whispered something in your ear

by cataphora



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataphora/pseuds/cataphora
Summary: Jaemin feels a tug on her shirt when she's about to turn towards the direction of her room."Wanna sleep over tonight?" Renjun asks.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 134





	whispered something in your ear

Jaemin feels a tug on her shirt when she's about to turn towards the direction of her room, and when she looks back, it's Renjun looking up at her with sad eyebrows.

"Wanna sleep over tonight?" Renjun asks.

They're on the way back from a movie night out with the rest. A monthly outing for all four of them that they must make time for no matter how busy they are. Tonight it had been Donghyuck's turn to choose a movie, and she had picked a horror movie that was released just last week.

Jaemin didn't think it was all that scary. More jump scares than actual scary elements, but she had sat next to Renjun in the cinema and she remembers Renjun clinging onto him almost throughout the movie.

"Do you want to come to mine instead?" Jaemin offers. They live in the same residential block but two buildings away from each other. Renjun nods.

The room is dark when Jaemin pushes the door after unlocking it, except for the faint light filtering through the curtain thanks to street lamps. "Your roommate's not around?" asks Renjun as Jaemin turns on the lights and they step inside.

"Yeah, she's gone on a weekend trip with her boyfriend."

"Oh," Renjun says, toeing off her Keds and makes her way straight to Jaemin's bed. Jaemin didn't realize that Renjun was still holding onto her wrist until she let go, and the sudden loss of heat from Renjun's hand makes Jaemin feel at loss for a moment, but she recovers quickly and drops her bag on the desk before diving into bed next to Renjun.

"Are you gonna shower?" she asks Renjun who's laying on her front, her phone in her hands, her legs swinging idly in the air. She's wearing a white crop knit top that's just a little loose on her and barely covers her belly button with a dark grey denim mini skirt, and looks incredibly hot in them.

Maybe the reason why Jaemin didn't find the movie all that scary wasn't because of the ineffective jump scares, but because she was distracted all along.

"Are you?" Renjun returns the question without looking up.

"Can't be bothered," Jaemin answers, hooking her chin on Renjun's shoulder. Renjun's body is always warm, and the knit top makes her even warmer so Jaemin snuggles closer and buries her nose in the side of Renjun's neck. "You smell really nice though."

"Thanks, it's the strawberry scented body mist Jeno got me for my birthday."

Jaemin wrinkles her nose. She hates anything strawberry except for the fruit itself, and Renjun knows that. "Jeno has the worst taste in everything."

"You literally just said I smell nice," Renjun points out. "Also, not everything. Jeno's dating Mark oppa."

"Exactly. Like I said, everything."

Renjun laughs melodiously, then shifts to plonk down on her back, and skillfully reaches for the blanket at the foot of the bed with her toes before pulling it over herself and grinning at Jaemin.

"Don't hog my blanket!" Jaemin complains, then grabs at it while shifting closer to Renjun at the same time. The single bed has barely enough space for the two of them, but it's not like this is the first time they're sharing. Besides, it's a lot warmer with their bodies pressed together.

Jaemin slings her arm around Renjun's waist and presses a palm on the exposed tummy. When she looks up to meet Renjun’s eyes, her gaze is full of mirth and the corners of her lips are tugged into a smirk. She places her hand over Jaemin’s and drags it upwards slowly until her fingertips reach the lace of Renjun’s bra. Then, Jaemin surges forward to kiss Renjun.

Renjun’s hand slides up around Jaemin’s nape and the other leaves Jaemin's to grab her waist and pull closer as she opens her mouth for Jaemin. Jaemin wastes no opportunity and shoves her tongue down Renjun's throat, then licks into her mouth.

In a swift movement, Renjun pushes Jaemin on her back, climbs over her, and places one hand on Jaemin's shoulder while the other tugs Jaemin's shirt out of her jeans and roams over her body, all without breaking the kiss. She brings one knee in between Jaemin's thighs and pushes it up, at the same time closing her lips around Jaemin's tongue and sucking it.

"Fuck," Jaemin whimpers, pulling back to catch her breathe. "Renjun."

Renjun's kiss-bruised lips is pink and glossy. "If you want me to," she says, her fingers creeping down to undo Jaemin's button, making her shudder. "Your jeans are not helping, though."

Jaemin goes for the corner of Renjun's mouth which forms a dimple only when she's smiling broadly to give it a peck, then quickly unzips her pants, pushes them down to her ankles and kicks them off, leaving only her panties on. She grins up at Renjun. "Your skirt's gotta go too."

"You're so annoying," Renjun complains, but shucks her skirt off in no time and settles onto Jaemin's thighs. She starts grinding against them lazily while unbuttoning Jaemin’s shirt next and unclasping her bra, then starts pressing sloppy kisses on her shoulder.

“I'm starting to wonder if you wanted to sleep over because you were really scared or it's just an excuse," Jaemin says as her fingers slip underneath Renjun's waistband.

Renjun pulls away specifically to roll her eyes at Jaemin. "I never said I was scared," she mutters.

"Sure." Jaemin sits up to chase after Renjun's pretty lips. She slides a hand under Renjun's top again and lets it wander. That's enough sign for Renjun to get rid of her own clothes.

They're both almost naked now save for their soaked panties. Renjun begins to move her hips again on Jaemin's thighs, one hand on Jaemin's shoulder and the other around the back of her neck while Jaemin tilts her head down to press hot open-mouthed kisses from Renjun's neck down before burying herself in between Renjun's tits.

"You really smell good," Jaemin says, lapping at the skin and licking a long stripe from the underside all the way to the peak, making Renjun twitch and grinds down faster. She brings the hardened nub into her mouth and starts sucking hard.

"You look so fucking good too," Renjun says, then abruptly pushes herself up to her knees. Jaemin looks up at her in confusion, but when she sees Renjun tugging her panties off, she does the same.

Once they're completely naked, Renjun kisses Jaemin again, crawls forward and pushes her down until her back is flat against the mattress. Her arms and knees are on both sides caging Jaemin in. A hand on Renjun’s shoulder tracing circles against her collarbone, Jaemin stares up at Renjun with a pair of shiny yet hungry eyes when she separates their mouths. "Renjun," she calls.

Without another word, Renjun reaches down and begins to rub firm circles on Jaemin’s clit. Jaemin starts bucking her hips desperately when Renjun's fingers find her slick folds, then Renjun grabs Jaemin’s right thigh and wraps it around her waist. It’s headying, especially when Renjun lowers herself and their bare chests are pressed against each other. Jaemin feels electricity when their eyes meet for a moment, and then Renjun leans in again to press her lips on hers before moving down and starts swiping her tongue over Jaemin’s neck.

Renjun continues to rub her thumb and tease Jaemin with her fingers for a while despite the whines. Her soft kisses slowly turn harsher as she begins to suck on a spot just above Jaemin's left nipple, which is going to be visible even when she's wearing a bra. Not that Jaemin minds, though. Renjun," Jaemin groans again, more desperate than before for Renjun's attention. "Please."

It's all she needs to hear. Renjun grins up at Jaemin and kisses the pout off her before pressing her palm against Jaemin's clit and finally slipping her fingers inside her.

"Renjun—"

Suddenly, there's a sound of key turning in the knob and the door unlocking, and Jaemin’s roommate bursts into the room noisily. Renjun yelps, bewildered, and hurriedly retracts her fingers and pulls the blanket over herself before rolling to Jaemin's side facing the wall. Jaemin doesn't even have time to register everything, still keening over the shortlived pleasure and sudden emptiness that follows.

"Jaemin— What the fuck." Her roommate’s howling too when she realizes what’s going on, immediately turning around and dropping the plastic bag full of beers to the floor. "You should have told me if you were going to bring a _ guest _ over!"

"You should have told me if you were going to come back! You said it’s an overnight trip!" Jaemin refutes.

"Supposedly, but my boyfriend was being an ass so I ditched him and came back! I even bought us beers," Siyeon says. She takes a quick glance back. "Hi Renjun."

"I’m not Renjun," Renjun says from underneath the blanket.

Siyeon giggles a bit too cheerfully. "I bought enough for all of us."

"Okay, but we need to put our clothes on first so can you please leave us for a while?" Jaemin says, and her roommate flashes a thumbs up and quickly heads out of the room. Jaemin turns to Renjun and presses a kiss on her shoulder. "Sorry."

"Is there any chance we can kick her out for the night?"

"I heard that!" Siyeon shouts from outside. Her hearing can be incredible at times. It’s actually a wonder how she didn’t hear them earlier.

Jaemin laughs. "Maybe we can convince her to join us for a threesome."

"I heard that too!"


End file.
